Strong Feelings
by Fuzzyslippers124
Summary: Raven cant hold back her feelings for Beast boy forever...when he finds out she likes him. How does he find out that she does?...Well you have to keep reading to find out:)! Enjoy! Rated M to be safe and has lemons!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is my first story ever posted on the site. So please bare with me here. I'm pretty sure I will a few grammatical errors here and there. Please review but please leave positive constructive criticism since this is my first time. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! This is Beast boy/Raven Fanfic because I love there relationship sooooo much! I rated M just be safe...there will be some moments coming along...So please enjoy... :)

Strong Feelings

Ravens POV:

Why can't I show him how I really feel? I think to myself as I continue to sit and sip my tea in the kitchen watching Beast boy play video games with Cyborg in the living room. He has a purple wife beater and black basketball shorts. He continues to stuff his mouth with veggie chips while excitingly bumping Cyborg as he continues to try and beat his high score on "Midnight Crash". I notice all the crumbs that are scattered all over him...even at 21 he still is the messy type, I annoyingly sigh to myself. I look up at him behind my book and look at his usual toothy grin. Well he may be a but messy but he's still adorable, I giggle to myself.

"Hey Cyborg you want a beer?" Beast boy yells as he walks toward the kitchen.

"Nah get me a coke!" Cyborg yells while being absorbed into the video game.

Beast boy brushes all the crumbs off of his chest and face as he comes closer to the refrigerator. "He sure has grown..." My eyes gaze and observe his body. His body is more muscular. The wife beater is practically tattooed onto his body. I can see his abs perfectly. His face is way more defined now added with little bits of facial hair here and there. I can myself getting flustered, "Raven come on get a hold of yourself"... its not the first time you've seen him like this! My cheeks begin to become of a shade of pink..

" Rae...Rae? Are you ok?"...I look up and see Beast boy looking directly at me with his soft eyes filled with concern.

"Uhh what?" I reply... Could I have not sounded so stupid!

He puts his hand against my forehead as he checks for a fever "I hope your not getting sick"

My heart begins to pound hard into my chest. I smack his hand away and grab my book and clutch it to my chest.

"I'm fine why wouldn't I be?!" yelling while trying to have my cloak hood cover my embarrassed face

"Well I just thought that..." (BB)

"Just Forget it!" I turn and ran to my room and slammed the door.

Beast Boys POV

"What's wrong with her" Cyborg asks.

"I don't know man..." I snap as I hand him his coke. I pop open my beer and take a big gulp. "I just don't get it...what is her problem with me... I was just checking to see if she had a fever and she freaked out!"

" Well I think we all know how Raven can getsometimes, maybe you should talk to her?" he says as a takes a drink of his soda.

"Think I haven't tried talking to her Cy?, Its like anytime I get closer to her she pushes me away." I say as a fiddle with my beer bottle and my ears begin to fall.

" You know, some people do say that those who are mean usually like the other person?" Cyborg says thinking to himself.

"Ha! Look Cyborg me and you both know I've liked Raven ever since we were kids but I highly doubt that she likes me...in that type of way...she always resents me when I try to talk to her" I giggle to myself trying to be positive.

"Look Lover boy you'll never know until you ask. If you like her as much as you say you do you should to keep trying" he says while patting me on the back.

" You do have a point, I'll talk to her...thanks man" I say as I shake Cyborgs hand.

"Anytime buddy" he grins.

Maybe Cyborg is right?...could she really like me deep down?

Ravens POV

Once I make it to my room I can hear my the constant beating of my heart.. It feels as if its going to fall out of my chest! "Why do I always react like that?!, its already bad enough that he's always so nice to me" . I fall onto my bed on my backside and stare at the ceiling. Images of Beast boy keeps lingering in my mind, his honest soft eyes, adorable toothy grin and his skin tight wife beater against his rock hard abs. My body starts to get hot as my pussy is slowly getting moist. "UGHHH I need to calm down!" I scream at myself. I assume into my usual position and start meditating.

30mins later...

"Its only been 30 minutes and I'm still horny?! ,this is ridiculous" I say as I bury my face in my hands. Maybe a shower will cool me down. I grab my towel from my door rack and head to the bathroom.

BB POV

"Cyborg is right, I just need to talk to her" I think to myself as I walk to ward ravens door, I don't know why she's been so mad at me lately but I want to help her. I can never stay mad at Raven too long because I care to much about her to hold a grudge against her. "Knock Knock, Hey Rae are you in there?" I ask. There's no response. "Knock Knock." I slowly open the door. I look around and see no one,. "hmm I wonder where she went" I think to myself.

Raven's POV

The water feels good on my head as it trickles down my body. I grab my loofah and began to wash myself. I softly brush my arms, down to my chest. My loofah softly flicks my nipple which makes react in excitement. My nipples then become erect and more sensitive. "I can't help myself.." I say as I drop my loofah and start to massage my breast and squeeze my nipple. Juices from my pussy began to trickle down my inner thigh as I start to rub my clit. "If only I could really show you how I feel" I moan to myself. "Ahhhhh Beast Boy...

BB POV

"I guess she doesn't want to be bothered with me, I know Cyborg wanted to help but maybe she..." "Ahhhh mmmmm" I pause into my thoughts as my ears perk up. I follow the noise, I soon figure out its coming from the bathroom. I press my ear against the door and I hear "B-beast boy Ahhhhh". Is t-t-that Raven?! I scream into my head. I crack the door and see Raven's shadow of a naked body. I can smell her scent from just being outside the door. I can feel buldge in my pants beginning to form. "Did Raven just say my name?...Wait why am I watching? I don't want to be considered a peeping tom..." I say to myself turning my head away from the door. "But..." I turn around back to the crack of the door continuing to stare at Raven masturbating to me. I unzip my pants and pull out my erect pulsing dick and begin to masturbate with her.

Ravens POV

"Ahhh Beast boy" I moan as I thrust my fingers in and out of my drenched pussy after coming for the 2nd time. My legs begin to buckle and I fall with my back leaned against the shower wall, still continuing to caress my nipples and rubbing my clit. the suddenly I hear a grunt., I stop masturbating instantly and kept listening. "Did anyone hear me, I hope no one heard me!" I worry. I cracked open the shower door, leaving the shower on. I grab my towel and wrap my body with. I look at the door and notice that its cracked. "SHIT! Damn it who is there?" I yell in my head as I freak out then I hear someone moan "fuck...Rae...I want you". I grab the door handle instantly and swing it open, and there I see.

"B-beastboy?!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been able to continue my story. I'm in the process of moving Thank you so much for the likes and followers I have received I really appreciate it! This chapter will have lemons in it so be prepared thank you for liking my story! It gives me the encouragement to keep going! xoxoxo Anyway I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS! Enjoy

Chapter 2

Continued…..

Beast Boy's POV

"B-beastboy?!" I hear Raven scream as I stumble right in front of her feet, flat on my face. I wasn't sure of what just happened until I hear her scream "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!?" I get up and rub my head softly and try to comprehend everything. As soon as I look at Raven in her towel that's when everything comes back to me. I look down and notice that my dick is still exposed to her. I feel my face getting redder by the second! I instantly cover my private. I look up and see raven's face filled with rage and embarrassment ….."Oh crap I'm in trouble big time" I whimper in my mind.

"Well are you going to explain yourself?!" Raven replies as her hands begin to absorb energy.

"Wait….Raven let's not be rash…Don't pummel me please…I'M BEGGING YOU!" I pleaded on my knees. Just before I was going to prepare for the beating of a life time, I realized I'm not the only one at fault in this situation. I begin to smirk; "You know what Raven I apologize, it was wrong of me to snoop on you while you took a shower" zip my pants up and notice her anger slowly subsiding.

"Well it's gonna take mo-"

"But…..there's one thing I would like to know" I interrupt as I close the door behind us and cross my arms over my chest.

"And what exactly would that be?!" she yells while regaining some anger.

"If you don't like me as much as you act like you do, why did I hear you masturbating to me?" I give her a serious stare down. I feel my face turning light shades of red as bend my head down. Ravens face turns beat red, I can hear her heart beat rapidly as she steps backwards away from me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" She screams back as she clutches onto her towel.

"Yes you do and you know it! I heard your heart rate increase as soon as I asked you" I yell at her. I feel myself getting upset, but I tone it down because I don't want my beast released. "Look I could understand why you denied me back then, we were kids; but I refuse to believe you don't have any feelings for me right now!" I walk up to her and bring her into my arms and kiss her passionately. She tries to fight to push me away but then suddenly stops. Her lips are velvet smooth. I had a always dreamed of what they would feel and taste like, I slide my tongue in her mouth, then our lips began to tango with each other. I release from her lips and watch her as her knees buckle and fall to the ground. "Come and talk to me when you want to be honest" I say as I walk out the door and leave her to her thoughts.

Ravens POV

I feel my lips quiver as he walks out the door, "Did that just happen?" I kept repeating in my head. I bring my fingers to my lips. I can still feel the vibrations from the passionate kiss we just had. I wrap my arms around my body and bring my knees into my chest. "He definitely had changed, I've never seen him so serious, as a kid he was always the jokester and the immature one; there is one thing that has not changed though….his big heart. I had always thought that since we were kids I couldn't take him seriously about his emotions…..maybe I felt that way because I always had to hide mine. But I had no choice! if I were really to fulfill my emotions toward everything…I felt , I would become…a destroyer. I don't want to become my father! I refuse to….but as hard as I do try…my feelings for Beast boy will never change. I feel tears fill into my eyes. I gather my things and head into my room and began to weep. "Knock Knock" , "GO AWAY!" I yell.

"It's Starfire, let me in" she says concerned outside the door.

I lay there unresponsive for a moment..and bury my face into my pillow. I lazily get up and grab a big t-shirt and throw it over my head. I walk to the door and open it; her face has the usual happy yet concerned look, she walks in behind me and takes a seat at the edge of my bed. "So what did you want to talk about?" I ask as I bury myself into my knees.

"Hello Raven friend, I heard you crying….,are you okay?" she asks as she gently strokes my hair. As she strokes my hair, it gives me the feeling of comfort.

"I….I honestly don't know star….." I reply as tears start to reform into my eyes.

"Does the sadness..have to do with the Beast Boy?" she asks as she lifts my chin. Tears began to stream down my cheeks like a waterfall. Starfire embraces me with a hug, normally I would want to reject her overbearing hugs but this one was more….heart warming and I could actually breathe…I giggle to myself. "I don't know what I should do Starfire….and I'm really scared".

"Raven should not be afraid of the emotions…..you cannot run forever friend raven…." She says wiping the tears from my face.

"But what if I end up destroying everything….I don't want to become my father…."

"Raven has heart…..she isn't full of evil…you will never know unless she tries"

"Ok….I'll try…thank you Starfire I don't know what I would do without you" I say as she hugs me and leaves the room.

The next day…

Everyone is gone out the house; Cyborg is at Bumblebee's house taking care of her while she's sick, Robin and Starfire are out on the town and won't be back till morning….here's my chance. I run to my room and put on purple and black lace bra with a thong matching. "Maybe this is to revealing?"….but I want to show him how I feel…I have to do this. I grab my short black silky robe and head out my door. I take a deep breath and open Beast Boy's door and enter in….

Beast Boy's POV

My ears perk up through my head phones when I hear the door creak; I look up and see Raven at the front of my bed. "R-raven….what are you doing…..?" I ask as I slowly put down my headphones. She unties her robe and lets it slides a long side her hips and down to her feet. My heart beats rapidly as my dick begins to harden as I analyze her perfect body. Her nipples are hardening and poking out of her tight bra…She definitely has grown…I always thought she was curvy but this is to the extreme….her thong can barley fit her plumpness….it looks as if it were to bust open…

"I can't lie to myself or you anymore…." She begins to crawl on top of my bed toward my direction. "I like you…..wait….I love you Beast boy" she crashes her lips onto mine slipping her wet tongue into my mouth. I can't stop moaning against her…..she straddles me and begins to dry hump against my groin. I can feel her getting wet as her sweet liquid begins to drench the top if my boxers. I growl against her as I squeeze her ass and smack it. "Ahhhhh…." She moans in my ear. "Seems like she likes it aggressive…." I smirk to myself as I flip her over on her back. I grab her bra straps and guide them down her body. "Are you okay with this?" I ask her sincerely trying to calm down my aggressiveness. I should be a little more slow with this…I'm pretty sure this is her first time. She nods….I analyze her face…she's blushing fiercely. She looks so adorable, I smile to myself. I slowly grab her thong..and slide it down her feet; I notice how her her sticky wetness is attached to it as I guide it down. My mouth waters as I look down and see her soaked pussy. Instantly, I spread her legs wide open… her pussy juices drip down her thighs onto the blanket. I can tell she has shaven…she inly

"It's embarrassing" she says covering her flustered face.

I remove her hands from her face "You're beautiful Rae and you always have been", I gently kiss her on the lips and travel down to her breasts. I flick her nipple with my tongue….rolling my tongue in circular motion. "B-b-beast boy…..ahhhhhhh…..mmmmmmm" I love it when she moans my name. My hand starts to squeeze her right as I keep sucking on her left. She keeps grinding her pussy onto my dick….."Fuck she's driving me wild"…I keep screaming in my head. I grab both of her breasts and suck on both nipples at the same time….she screams in pleasure as I continue to lick and suck all around her breasts. My nose becomes filled with her scent as her pussy continues o become drenched. I bring my head in between her legs again….I spread her pussy lips. Her pussy is overflowing with her sweet juicy nectar….. I lick once to get a taste, I'm instantly hooked on her cherry flavored juices…"You taste so good" I moan as I devour and lick every drop that enters my tongue. She grabs and pulls onto my hair and grinds her pussy against my face….moaning and screaming my name. The more she tugs on my hair is the more I continue sucking on her clit and licking her entrance. I thrust my fingers inside…slowly going back in forth hitting her g-spot. .. I can feel my dick getting harder with each moan….I could practically cum right now…..but I'm in control now.

"Mmmmmmmm faster…go faster…." She begs. I can feel myself getting more aggressive when I reply "Okay", as I speed up my motion going faster and faster inside her pussy.

"FUCK…..AHHHHH I'm Cumming!" she screams losing her breath with each word…I drink and lick all her sweet nectar…not leaving a drop… "How was that baby?" I ask as I lay beside her….

"Not as good as this is going to be" Raven says as she pulls my boxers off with her teeth. My twitching dick bursts from my shorts….."Wow…..you're so….." she analyzes my dick noticing how some pre-cum is formed at the top. "R-raven what are you going to do?" at first I thought I was in control….looks like I lost….. She leans up to me and kisses me softly on the lips.

"It's my turn now" She engulfs my dick into her mouth…all the way….

TO BE CONTINUED….


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I know it's been awhile! I've been typing essays and working. Suuuuuper tired! Anyway please let people know about this story. I want "**REVIEWS"** and "**YOUR"** thoughts on what should be added and what I could do better! I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS...

Continued...

"It's my turn now" She engulfs my dick into her mouth…all the way….

Ravens POV

Ohhh so this is what beast boys dick taste like...I seductively think to myself. I continue to stroke his dick with my tongue as I go up and down...

"Ahhhh shit..." Beast boy moans as he throws his head back on the pillow. I smirk as I look at him arching his back as I continue to lick his throbbing green member into my mouth. His taste gives me shivers all the way down my spine…I can't help but smirk when I hear him moan and grunt as I travel further and further down his shaft. Beast boy sits up and grabs my head and pushes it up and down forcefully….I feel myself choking but I don't care…...it acually makes me honier by second…..I never realized how aggressive he really was…until now. I start to caress his balls with my hand softly flicking and rolling them around..

"Fuck Raven Im gonna Cum!" He screams as he continues to fuck my throat….I roll my eyes to the back of my head feeling the sensation he was. I pull my head up and let him cum all over my breasts. Beast boy falls back in exhaustion. I gather his manly juices and bring it to my lips…...my tastebuds tingle as his sweet juices travel down my throat. I look up and see his stiffness still throbbing and pulsing waiting for more.

"I'm sorry Rae I didn't mean to thrust your head as much as I did...it just felt so good..." Beast boy blushes while panting in exhaustion.

"It seems you have made a mess of yourself..." I tease as I flick his dick with my tongue seeing more cum slowly dropping out. "Why don't I clean the rest of the mess up..." I wink as I licked every last drop...

Beast Boys POV

I can barely breath after what Raven just did to me..."I can't take this anymore!" I scream in my head. Instantly I put Raven under me. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink..."fuck she looks so good"...I moan to myself. I start kissing her passionately. I try not to force my tongue down her throat because I want this to be sensual not as aggressive.

"Rae...I've been waiting for this moment for a long time...are you ready?" I ask sincerely

"If I wasn't ready...I wouldn't have done all this for you...and don't worry...I wasn't born with a hymen...also I'm on birth control" she shyly responses making her cheeks grow red.

A sigh of relief came over me after hearing Birth Control. "I can't believe it this is really happening ..." I smile to myself

"I'm going in now okay?" I tell her as I guide my dick slowly into her soaked pussy. She whimpers as I make it halfway..." Do you want me to stop?" I ask concerned. She shakes her head no. I slowly thrust my dick fully into her drenched pussy. "Fuck Rae...your so tight" I moan in her ear.

"Keep going BB" she grinds against my shaft. I slowly thrust in and out of her pussy...each time moving deeper...I can't help but grunt because it feels like her tight pussy keeps swallowing his dick while hitting her Gspot. Raven wraps her arms around my back digging her nails into my skin. I give a low growl in response.

"Beast boy...fuck me...fuck me hard" she seductively blows in my ear as she bits in my earlobe.

"As you wish Rae" I smirk as I lift myself up and grab her by the waist. I start pounding her pulsing cunt. I could feel my beast coming out. I didn't care...for the moment...her pussy felt so good.

I squeeze her waist tighter and pound even faster.

"BEEAAAST BOY! Ahhhhhhh FUCK IM GONNA..."hearing her scream my name gave me even more pleasure. I decided to stop and pull out.

"W-wait why did you stop?!" She pouts looking frustrated.

I guide my lips down to her juicy cunt and began licking and sucking on bed clit. She uncontrollably screams in ectasy...grabbing on to the sheets.

"Tell me you want me" I as I get back up and tease her with my dick rubbing it around her swollen sensitive clit.

"B-b-beast boy" she pants out of breath.

I look at her eyes filled with lust...I'm gonna enjoy this... I aggressively flip her over and put her on her hands and knees. I slap and squeeze her ass, "fuck..." She moans burying her face into the pillow.

"You like that don't you...tell me you want it or I'll stop" as I kept smacking her ass watching more of her juices drop down her thighs.

"Beast boy fuck me till I can't take it anymore ! She screams. Before she can say anything else I grab her hits and plunge my dick deep all the way in. Pounding her overflowing pussy again and again. She began squirting...all over my dick...forming a puddle beneath her. Feeling cocky I kept thrusting harder while nibbling on her neck as she clawed and bit onto the pillow . I could feel me getting close to my peak.

"Oh shit I'm gonna cum!" I growled.

"FUUUUCCCK!" She muffled in her pillow. Her pussy got tighter and so had did my dick. I released my cum all in her...thrusting all I had left in me...

To be continued...


End file.
